


Best Laid Plans

by dwindlingdichotomy (Saskam98)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, No F/M/M Intercourse, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskam98/pseuds/dwindlingdichotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey chuckled and took the opportunity to curl her little finger around Steve’s. She leaned across the table and like a magnet to iron, Steve turned toward her. “Steve,” she began, her voice low and sincere, “Bucky wanted to surprise you.” She shrugged elegantly. “And I wanted to help.”</p>
<p>Neither moved. Bucky dragged a hand through his hair nervously, trying to decipher Steve’s thoughts from the hints he saw flickering across his face. This was so not going according to plan.</p>
<p>Finally, Lindsey began pulling away. “But if you’re not interested, then I’ll - “</p>
<p>Steve tightened his finger around hers, effectively holding her in place. “Who says - “ He stopped to clear the sand from his throat. “Who says I’m not interested?”</p>
<p>Bucky blew out a breath he’d not been aware he was holding as Lindsey’s relieved smile lit up her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest thanks to [Brenda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda) for permission to post this as it was shamelessly inspired by her [Days Are Forgotten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1448161). This is an AU of her universe that I just couldn't get out of my head and had to get written down. Also, HUGE thanks to [jlstreck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck) for the title and much needed support and cheerleading!
> 
> I understand this might not be everyone's cup of tea, so I've tried to tag appropriately. But if I missed something, please let me know. Nicely, of course, and I will update :).

Bucky surreptitiously caught the eye of the pretty brunette across the room. There was a subtle resemblance to Peggy in the sense they both had brown hair and brown eyes, but that was as far as the physical resemblance went. He and Steve had discussed this in very specific terms, although not with any concrete plans of making it happen. Blondes were okay, brunettes were most definitely okay. Redheads, completely off the table. For obvious reasons. Bucky chuckled to himself recalling the conversation in which just the mention of redheads had caused a nice little stain of color on Steve’s cheeks. Any other hair colors would be considered on a case by case basis. You could take the man out of the 40s, but you couldn’t take all the 40s out of the man.

The brunette peered back at him over the rim of her glass and smiled. Bucky winked at her before turning back to Steve.

“I’m gonna hit the head,” he said, rising from the table they shared.

Steve nodded, his warm blue eyes catching Bucky’s cooler ones and causing him to hesitate momentarily. The adoration, the love, the trust radiating from that one glance all but split Bucky in two. Half of him was ready to abandon his secret plans for the evening, selfishly wanting all of Steve’s attention focused on him. But the other half, the one that would give Steven Grant Rogers anything and everything he wanted for as long as Bucky was able, selflessly progressed to Phase 2 of the plan. It’s not as if he wasn’t going to benefit from tonight’s activities. Honestly, the benefits would far outweigh the little twinge of jealousy and insecurity Bucky was currently shoving back into a reinforced lockbox in the darkest part of his heart.

He made his way to the opposite side of the room where the restrooms were located. However, before entering the hallway off the main room, he stopped and casually leaned against the wall. From this vantage point he had eyes on Steve, but as long as Steve wasn’t actively looking for him, he wouldn’t see Bucky watching him. Bucky was fairly confident the pretty brunette now sidling up to their table would be enough of a distraction to keep Steve’s focus.

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he watched recognition light up Steve’s face. His smile was unguarded and genuine as he and the brunette struck up a conversation. Even at this distance Bucky could see that Steve held an appreciation, maybe even an attraction, for the woman. More importantly, Bucky knew Steve respected her. He’d done his homework and had picked someone that would trip almost all of Steve’s triggers, and most of his own too.

Bucky gave them another minute or so to themselves before he strode back to the table. He caught Steve’s eye and was again rendered breathless by the change he saw in those depths as Steve diverted his attention from his female friend to Bucky. It was subtle, and Bucky was sure he would never be able to accurately describe it to anyone. But with one look he felt blanketed in Steve’s love. Any insecurity or jealousy he’d been feeling with regards to the evening he had planned instantly evaporated. In that moment, Bucky knew without a doubt he was everything to Steve. No one else had ever, or would ever, compare. Nor would anyone ever take his place in Steve’s heart.

Apparently, the woman saw it too. She broke into a sly grin as her gaze bounced back and forth between the two men.

“Buck, you remember Agent Tompkins,” Steve said, gesturing across the table.

“Agent Tompkins.” Smiling at her, Bucky stuck out his hand. 

Agent Tompkins held it firmly as her eyes sparkled. “Sergeant Barnes. Pleasure to see you again. I much prefer these circumstances to our usual.”

Wow, Bucky thought, engulfing her smaller hand in his and holding it for a beat or two longer than necessary. When Tompkins grinned outright, straight white teeth showing behind shiny pink lips, she went from pretty to gorgeous. He felt the first hum of anticipation while his eyes lingered on her mouth.

Steve cleared his throat with a pointed look at Bucky. “Stow the charm, pal.” Turning back to Tompkins he apologized. “Forgive him, please. He doesn’t get out as much as he used to. I think he forgets that openly leering at women is likely to get him pepper sprayed in this century.”

Tompkins laughed heartily. Bucky silently congratulated himself on his selection. He’d had a good feeling about her from the start.

Agent Lindsey Tompkins worked at the HQ of one of the Alphabet agencies. Bucky had filed away which one but it wasn’t really important enough to him to keep track. They were all government, some more covert, and therefore more despicable than others. With fairly good reason, in his opinion, Bucky had a small case of massive distrust of any government entity. He would have never joined the Avengers if they were still run by SHIELD. Especially knowing how deeply HYDRA had infiltrated the organization. The Avengers still took a fair bit of direction from the new SHIELD, mainly in the form of intel, but they were privately funded and managed. It was on some of these missions where they started running across Agent Tompkins with regularity.

She’d shown herself not to be the average stick up the ass government lackey. She was straightforward and no nonsense, and she didn’t subscribe to the standard pissing matches the agencies got into when any of them ended up treading into another’s territory. She was about the job and getting it done efficiently and satisfactorily. It was obvious that she believed working together was better than trying to one-up each other. In that regard, both Bucky and Steve had quickly come to respect and admire her. And if she happened to have some stars in her eyes where the good Captain was concerned, well whatever helped cut through the red tape wasn’t a bad thing in Bucky’s mind. It was those stars, as a matter of fact, that had the three of them here this evening.

“No pepper spray,” she promised, raising her empty hands for inspection and pulling Bucky back to their conversation. “Besides, I find it quite flattering to be on the receiving end of the infamous Bucky Barnes charm.” She shot Steve a flirty grin then turned back to Bucky. “Call me Lindsey, please.”

Bucky nodded in acquiescence. 

“So Stark really knows how to throw a shindig,” she said to Steve.

He rolled his eyes. “This,” he indicated the party going on around them, “is nothing. Is this your first time?”

Lindsey nodded. “Yep, before tonight I was a Stark soiree virgin.”

Bucky snorted.

“Seriously, Buck,” Steve admonished with a frown. “Are you twelve?”

“Apparently, Stevie.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at him as proof.

Lindsey laughed again, vibrant and throaty. Even though he could barely tear his eyes away from her, he noticed Steve’s eyes lingering on her appreciatively as well.

“Now that you’ve made it to the big time,” Steve began, his voice just a tad husky, “I imagine you’ll be a regular on the guest list. They can get a little on the ostentatious side.”

Again, Bucky snorted. “That’s code for obnoxious and overwhelming,” he clarified.

Steve grinned sheepishly when he saw Lindsey’s eyes widen. “Don’t worry. You can stick with us. We know all the good hiding spots.”

“Is that so,” she purred. Bucky watched as Lindsey slowly slid her hand across the table to brush her pinky against Steve’s. And proceeded to watch as Steve sucked in a sharp breath but left their fingers touching. 

Her brown eyes practically glowing at Steve, Lindsey breathily confessed, “It’s a relief to be taken under the protection of the two sexiest men in the room.”

Huh, Bucky thought. She was going directly for the kill. His timetable might have to be revised if she was going to lay it on that thick. That is, until Steve burst out laughing.

“Oh….my….god,” he sputtered, dropping his forehead into his free hand while trying to get himself under control. Once he caught his breath, he poked a very rigid finger into Bucky’s chest. “This has you,” a second poke for emphasis, “written all over it! What the hell are you playing at, Bucky?”

Bucky’s jaw dropped open in disbelief, as he attempted to make himself look as innocent as possible. But when he failed to think up a good rebuttal, he abandoned the pretense, rolled his eyes, and sighed heavily. The jig, as they say, was up. He should’ve known he’d never be able to pull this off. Good Christ, why couldn’t Steve cooperate? Just one damn time?

Lindsey chuckled and took the opportunity to curl her little finger around Steve’s. She leaned across the table and like a magnet to iron, Steve turned toward her. “Steve,” she began, her voice low and sincere, “Bucky wanted to surprise you.” She shrugged elegantly. “And I wanted to help.”

Neither moved. Bucky dragged a hand through his hair nervously, trying to decipher Steve’s thoughts from the hints he saw flickering across his face. This was so not going according to plan.

Finally, Lindsey began pulling away. “But if you’re not interested, then I’ll - “

Steve tightened his finger around hers, effectively holding her in place. “Who says - “ He stopped to clear the sand from his throat. “Who says I’m not interested?”

Bucky blew out a breath he’d not been aware he was holding as Lindsey’s relieved smile lit up her eyes.

Steve glanced at Bucky, his expression a mixture of disbelief, nerves, and... awe? Bucky shrugged his shoulders, still not quite ready to claim tonight a success. Then Steve squeezed Lindsey’s hand once before shyly informing her they had an apartment here in the Tower if she’d like to come up with them. She nodded before leading the way to the elevators.

 

***************

 

Once they were outside the room where the party was being held, Steve stopped Bucky with a hand on his shoulder. 

Bucky turned around to a furrowed brow and a frown that bordered on a scowl.

“Buck….”

It didn’t take but seconds for Bucky to realize Steve was confused and therefore nervous. But Never-Back-Down-From-A-Challenge-Rogers was going with it anyway. 

Bucky brought his hand up to cradle Steve’s cheek. “If you don’t want to do this then we won’t,” he assured him. 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “I’m not really sure I know what this is.”

Checking behind him, Bucky saw Lindsey standing in front of the elevator bay. Her back was to them, obviously aware they were having a private conversation but giving them the space to do so. He let his eyes roam over her figure and fought to keep his inner twelve year old from bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Bucky.”

Whipping his head back around, Bucky grinned excitedly at Steve. “Sorry. She’s really something,” he said by way of explanation.

“Yes, she is,” Steve agreed, his frown lessening a fraction. “So….?”

Bucky shook his head to recalibrate his thoughts. “Right. So remember when we had that mission in Berlin and we stayed at that hotel? I was the douchebag from Texas, redundant I know.” He rolled his eyes. “And you wore those sexy as fuck nerd glasses.” God, those fucking glasses, Bucky thought. If he wasn’t already half hard, he would be now just thinking about Steve wearing them, on top of recalling the conversation they’d had as they traipsed through the hotel lobby. 

Steve nodded so Bucky continued. “On our way through the lobby - “

“You were interrogating me about hookers, if I recall.” The frown bunched up into a full-blown scowl. Same as it had that day when Bucky had initially mentioned hookers.

Bucky couldn’t help but snicker at Steve’s identical reaction. “Yes. But then we talked about staying on a little longer and doing that thing…”

Bucky trailed off as Steve’s ears turned pink and his brows rose in understanding.

“But then we went out for food.” Bucky felt his anxiety rise as those memories filled his head. He fought to stay present and not let the tidal wave that was his past drown him like it had that day.

“Baby,” Steve breathed, immediately latching onto him and pressing his forehead to Bucky’s.

“And we hit the square.” He heard Steve’s sharp inhale while his thumbs stroked back and forth along Bucky’s cheekbones. 

The pressure from Steve’s hands on him, the steady pulse of his breath against Bucky’s lips -- these things anchored him here in the present. Helped him remember this thing he was trying to do for Steve. Because of all Steve had done for him. Because there were no words, no actions, that could ever repay Steve for rescuing him, for the unconditional support and protection he provided when it would’ve been so much easier and so much better for him to walk away, the stubborn idiot. The depth of Bucky’s gratitude notwithstanding, Steve was everything to him. And if Steve wanted something, Bucky would tear up every damn corner of the planet, and tear down anything in his way, to give it to him.

“Anyway,” he continued, chest loosening as some of the stress bled out of his body. “After the mission, you said you wanted to get home. So we left without exploring our… options.” Bucky couldn’t help it if he sounded a tiny bit disappointed they’d cut their trip short.

Steve tilted his head back and quirked a brow at his boyfriend. “Are you honestly upset we didn’t stay longer?”

“Fuck yeah, I was upset,” Bucky grumbled. “We had plans! Good plans. Great plans, but you were homesick.”

Arms crossing defensively, Steve huffed out a laugh. “Jesus, Buck. I wasn’t homesick. I was trying to do what was best for you. I figured, after everything,” he gestured vaguely, “you wanted to get the hell out of there!”

Bucky glowered at Steve like it was solely his fault they didn’t fulfill that fantasy in Berlin. Steve glowered back as a matter of principle. But realizing they were wasting precious time, Bucky grudgingly admitted, “Well, it’s not like we had the best communication skills at the time.”

Steve peered over Bucky’s shoulder towards the elevators. “Seems to me maybe we still need some work in that area.”

And just like that, the tension between them broke and Bucky’s cool blue eyes lit up with mirth. “Captain Smartass strikes again,” he grinned.

Steve still didn’t look completely convinced though. “Bucky, it’s just kinda awkward. We know her. We’ll have to see her again. In a professional capacity.”

He cupped Steve’s jaw, pulling his attention away from Lindsey and back to him. “It’s okay. We talked about that and worked everything out.”

“Didya now?” There was the sarcastic eyebrow again. As if the good Captain was the only strategist in their relationship.

Bucky ran the pad of his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. “Stevie, sweetheart,” he whispered before replacing his thumb with his mouth, lips gently caressing Steve’s. “I love you. Let me give this to you. Please.”

Instantly melting against him, Steve opened his mouth to suck in Bucky’s tongue. He gripped the waistband of Bucky’s jeans and hauled him flush against his hips. After a minute or so of trying to meld their bodies into each other from mouths to groins, Steve pulled back. “Thank you. I love you, too,” he said against Bucky’s lips before kissing him one last time and letting him go. “But don’t believe for a minute you’ve got me fooled into thinking all of this is only for me.”

Still a little hazy from their brief make out session, Bucky shrugged a shoulder. “Even if I wasn’t getting anything out of it, it would still be worth it, to give it to you.”

Steve stared at him in undisguised awe, like he couldn’t believe Bucky was real. Then he spun him around by the arm and started marching them toward the elevators. “Fucking Berlin,” he groused.

Bucky couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. “Just think how much better this is gonna be though, since English is Lindsey’s first language.” And then Steve’s surprised laughter was echoing off the marble floor and walls.

When they crossed the distance to the elevator bay, Bucky noticed Lindsey was watching them, her eyes round and her face flushed. “Are you okay?” He asked.

She blew out a shaky breath. “I should apologize for gawking, but you two fighting? And then making up? Seriously one of the hottest damn things I’ve ever seen.”

He heard Steve choke out a strangled squeak as the elevator doors opened. “This is gonna be so fucking incredible,” Bucky smirked, pushing Steve into the elevator behind Lindsey.

**************

 

Even with the door to their on-site living quarters wide open, Bucky still had to reach back and pull Steve inside. If the elevator ride up to their floor hadn’t been awkward enough, Bucky could tell Steve was about to take it to the next level. It was all he could do to swallow down an exasperated groan when Steve opened his mouth.

“Lindsey.”

Lindsey turned back to Steve with a soft but inquisitive smile. 

Which led to his hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, the squirming, and the blush that hadn’t completely overtaken his upper body. Yet.

Bucky inwardly rolled his eyes. Captain America squirming and blushing. If the bad guys ever caught wind of this….

“I’m just not sure --”

Lindsey shushed him with a gently placed finger over Steve’s lips. She slowly ran her other hand up his abs to his chest then replaced her finger with her mouth. In between soft pecks she murmured his name. 

Score another one for the visiting team, Bucky thought as he mentally high fived her. She had Steve in her crosshairs and he didn’t stand a chance against her. 

As if to prove that point, suddenly Steve’s arms were around her, pulling her tight against his body. Their kiss deepened, quickly boiling over from near chaste to passionate. This time Bucky couldn’t keep his groan to himself. Watching Steve devour someone else’s mouth, engulf someone else’s body with his own, had Bucky’s blood heating and flowing south. Even if this was as far as they got tonight, the sight of Steve making out with this woman would headline Bucky’s fantasies for the foreseeable future.

Hoisting Lindsey up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, Steve moved further into the apartment. “Buck. Bedroom,” he managed in between kisses.

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice. Even though he knew Steve didn’t need it, he placed a guiding hand on the man’s shoulder. Once they were all three in the bedroom, Lindsey slid down Steve’s front and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Bucky,” he grated, confounded, his gaze sliding away from one brunette to find the other.

And Bucky was there, slotting his mouth to Steve’s, twisting his fingers into blond hair, practically gluing himself to Steve’s hip. 

Steve pulled back as Lindsey pushed his shirt down his arms to the floor. His pupils were blown, lips swollen and red, chest heaving, Yet he still seemed to be struggling with some lingering doubt as warm blue eyes stared beseechingly into cooler blue ones.

“I’m here,” Bucky promised, giving a light tug to those corn silk strands. I’ve got you, I’m not leaving you, he telegraphed silently. Once reassured, Steve moaned, his head falling back into Bucky’s hand. Lindsey had found one very sensitive nipple that her tongue and teeth were currently torturing. Aware of how quickly that would do Steve in, Bucky threaded a hand through Lindsey’s hair and brought her mouth to his for a blistering first kiss. Then he moved behind her and pulled her sweater over her head.

On cue, Steve dropped to his knees to take care of her leggings and shoes. Once she was down to her underwear, Bucky whispered in her ear. “Bed?” Lindsey gave a small nod of assent, her eyes never leaving Steve’s.

Bucky stripped down to his boxers while Steve did the same. Then he crawled up on the bed, pulling Lindsey down in front of him, her back to his chest, cradling her between his bent legs. Above them, Steve stared while Bucky cupped her breasts through her lacy bra, Lindsey sighing and languid under his hands.

“She’s yours, Stevie,” Bucky told him, his voice hoarse, his hands roaming over Lindsey’s sides invitingly. “She’s here for you.” He waited until Steve met his eyes before adding, “Not for me.”

Bucky suspected that after all this time, even possessing the body and face of a Greek god, Steve wasn’t used to being desired by the opposite sex. He’d been shunned by them for so long until Peggy. And that had barely gotten off the ground. Steve never outright trivialized the appreciation of his physical attributes, but he was painfully modest. Still saw himself as scrawny, unhealthy, awkward, a third wheel to his ladies man of a best friend.

But in this he wasn’t relegated to tag along. He was the main attraction. 

“Swear, sweetheart. I’m just here to facilitate.” Steve cracked a tiny grin and the heated gleam in his eyes softened. “Tell him, doll,” Bucky said to Lindsey, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Tell him what you want him to do to you.”

Letting her head loll back against Bucky’s shoulder, Lindsey stretched her hand out to Steve. She spread her thighs open and pulled her legs up to make space for Steve on the bed. 

“Steve,” she breathed into the stillness, catching his hand in hers. “I want you to put your mouth on me, your tongue in me. Make me come.”

Seeing the color drain from Steve’s face, Bucky wondered if there was such a thing as reverse blushing. Steve stammered, “I’ve never -- ” then Bucky was stripping off Lindsey’s bra and Steve apparently forgot what he’d been trying to say. Bucky was half afraid he’d swallowed his own tongue.

“Doesn’t matter.” Lindsey tugged him onto the bed, his eyes glued to her bared breasts. “I’m a good teacher and I know you’re a quick learner.” Her coy smile quickly turned to a gasp as Bucky flicked her nipples with his thumbs, the metal one glinting in the low light.

“C’mon, champ,” Bucky cajoled. “She’s just like me, except a helluva lot prettier and much softer. Oof!” Bucky winced. “Damn, woman.” He rubbed his ribs. “I meant it as a compliment.” Steve couldn’t help but smile at the playful glint in Lindsey’s eyes.

She placed their joined hands over Bucky’s, where he was still, somewhat dramatically, soothing the spot where Lindsey had elbowed him. Bucky laced his fingers with Steve’s once Lindsey let go, and pressed their palms together. I love you, he mouthed, giving Steve’s fingers a squeeze. Then he laid Steve’s hand over Lindsey’s breast and let go.

“Ahh!” she gasped as Steve’s touch went from tentative to increasingly bolder. His eyes flashed to hers in concern. “More,” she whispered. In less than a second, he had his hands on her hips, tugging her until she was flat on her back, leaving her head pillowed in Bucky’s lap. Bucky grasped her elbows, folding her arms over her head. He held them in place, giving Steve free reign to lick and suck at her breasts.

Bucky knew if he could just get him in the moment, past the nerves and the insecurity and the initial awkwardness, Steve’s curiosity and desire would take over. The way he was voraciously kissing his way down Lindsey’s body left little doubt that he was totally into this now.

Spellbound, Bucky watched as Steve encountered Lindsey’s remaining undergarment. Hovering over the silk of her panties, he lowered his nose to the fabric and audibly inhaled through his nose.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed out, not trusting his voice. 

Lindsey’s hips rose off the bed and Steve took the opportunity to shimmy her underwear down her legs to drop on the floor. He ran his hands up her calves to the backs of her knees, gently pushing up until the soles of her feet were pressed into the mattress and she was wide open to him.

Lindsey whimpered as he gazed at her slick, pink folds. He raised his eyes to hers and she nodded once. Steve reached forward and stroked a thumb through her wetness.

“Oh God,” she cried. “Steve, please.”

He kissed the inside of one knee before settling himself between her legs. Giving a last heated glance to Bucky, Steve opened Lindsey up and dragged his tongue up her center. When she writhed at the contact he stilled her by wrapping his hands around her thighs. Then he proceeded to use his mouth on her in earnest. 

Watching Steve take Lindsey apart with his mouth just about left Bucky dumbfounded, and hard as a damn railroad spike, even before factoring in the friction his dick was getting from the gorgeous head in his lap. In the ensuing lust filled haze, Bucky barely remembered he had a hold of one of Lindsey’s arms with his metal hand. Luckily it occurred to him to move Lindsey’s left arm to his right hand before he accidentally broke it. Fucking hell, this little surprise was turning out to be better than he’d hoped. He knew it would be hot and sinful and filthy to watch Steve go down on a woman, but he couldn’t have imagined how incredibly turned on it would make him. He only hoped Steve was getting the same level of pleasure out of it.

“Steve….Steve,” Lindsey panted. Her upper body arched off the bed. “God,” she keened through gritted teeth. “I need--” Her plea was cut short as a frustrated whine broke from the back of her throat.

Bucky pulled his stare away from Steve to rake over LIndsey’s flushed body. She was close, really close. “Stevie, use your fingers, angel.” Steve raised his eyes to Bucky. “Inside her,” he added, trying to decide if he should attempt to explain the G-spot. Fortunately, he didn’t have to as it became apparent that Steve was already following his instructions successfully. Lindsey’s body melted into the bed as a sigh escaped her. Now, instead of squirming from side to side, she was gently thrusting up and down on Steve’s finger.

“More,” she begged again.

Bucky nodded when Steve’s eyes flicked up to his. He watched Steve push another finger inside Lindsey and naturally pick up the counter rhythm of her thrusts.

“That’s it, angel. She just needed something to fill her up. Use your tongue on her clit.” Bucky tightened the grip of his right hand as Lindsey’s movements became more frantic. “She’s close, so close, Stevie. You’re doing so good for her.” He lowered his voice and gazed at Lindsey. “C’mon, doll. Let go. Let that beautiful boy know how good he’s doing for you,” he crooned. “We’ve got you.”

An anguished cry exploded from her and Bucky felt her muscles contract throughout her body.

“Ohhh,” Steve gasped, pulling his mouth off her.

Bucky groaned seeing the wet shine coating Steve’s lips and chin. He had to fight himself not to go off right behind Lindsey. But he also saw the hesitancy and confusion on Steve’s face. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Work her through it. Just like you and me do for each other.”

Lindsey was settling down until she gave a startled cry and lurched back toward Bucky. She huffed out a small laugh. “Oooo, too much. I’m…” she dragged in a deep breath, “I’m done.” She smiled good-naturedly at Steve and Bucky slowly released her arms. She pushed herself up and leaned against Bucky’s chest for a moment, while getting her breathing under control. Bucky watched the grin split her face as he massaged her arms.

Steve rose up to his knees, giving both Bucky and Lindsey confirmation that they were not alone in their enjoyment of what just happened.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Lindsey teased.

Steve’s chin dropped sheepishly as his cheeks colored.

Bucky chuckled. “Aww, now you’ve embarrassed him.”  
“Believe me, he’s got no reason to be embarrassed.”

Steve ran a hand over his eyes and tried to fold in on himself while Bucky and Lindsey gazed at him affectionately.

After a moment, Lindsey leaned forward. “I could help you with that.” She tilted her head towards Steve’s lap, which made him go even redder.

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Bucky rested his head against hers. “Sorry, gorgeous. That’s all mine.”

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders before sighing dramatically. She found Bucky’s mouth for a quick kiss. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Their eyes met before Bucky glided his lips over hers again.

“Thank you,” he mouthed.

She grinned and gave him a wink. “I’m umm, just gonna freshen up.” She popped off the bed and gathered her clothes, then excused herself to the bathroom. Only then did Steve’s hand fall from his face.

Bucky scooted across the bed and moved into Steve’s sightline. He brushed some errant locks off Steve’s forehead then let his fingers trace down his temple. “You okay?” he whispered. One look from him was all he needed to know the answer.

Steve’s eyes were almost black, his pupils were so dilated. His breath stuttered once before Bucky was on him, licking at his lips, running the flat of his tongue over Steve’s chin to lap up Lindsey’s juices.

“Buuuck….” he pleaded, desperate and broken.

“God, you taste so fucking sweet,” Bucky told him in between licks and kisses and bites to his mouth and jaw. “You’re always sweet, no matter what. But Christ, baby. Right now…”

He never got a chance to finish that thought. Steve pushed him back onto the bed and crowded over him, grinding against him, pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. 

“I want….” Steve started, moving his mouth to Bucky’s ear. He shook his head once. “I need….”

Bucky’s hands were on his ass, squeezing, sliding his cock along Steve’s through the fabric of their boxers. “Tell me, angel. It’s yours. Anything.”

It wasn’t like Steve to be so hesitant in voicing his desires to Bucky. He was either still too wrapped up in his own head, or he was so turned on he’d lost the ability to think, speak. Judging by the way he was rubbing every available part of himself against Bucky, he could only conclude it was the latter.

Bucky flipped them. Steve blinked up at him, startled.

“You with me, Stevie?”

Slowly, he nodded, the blue replacing the black in his eyes. Bucky traced the outline of his mouth with his thumb. “I lost you for a minute there.” It happened sometimes when Steve was overwhelmed, physically overstimulated. He didn’t blank out, more that his brain shut down to instinct only and his body took over. Which could be one hell of a ride, but as this was a new experience, Bucky wanted Steve fully present and able to articulate what he needed from Bucky.

“You are so goddamned beautiful. So sexy.” Bucky slid his metal hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Steve’s cock. “Mine,” he breathed into Steve’s sigh.

Steve widened his legs and rolled into Bucky’s hand. “Fuck me. Please,” he whispered never taking his eyes from Bucky’s.

Bucky pressed his lips to the corner of Steve’s mouth then systematically kissed his way down his body until he was sliding Steve’s boxers off and swallowing his cock down. He tapped Steve’s hip and laid his hand out palm up. Even as Steve dug around in the nightstand, Bucky never let him out of his mouth.

Steve slapped the bottle of lube into Bucky’s hand just as his tongue dragged over a particularly sensitive spot.

“God, Bucky!” he cried out.

He couldn’t keep his hips from lifting off the bed and his legs were splayed open as wide as they would go. Once Bucky had the fingers of his left hand slicked up, he pushed two into Steve. He knew Steve could take it, that he got off even more on the fleeting bite of pain he’d feel at the intrusion. 

Bucky popped off his dick. “You want more, sweetheart? Can you take it?”

That earned him a glare and some sass. “It’s not your fingers I want,” Steve panted. “Think you could help me with that anytime soon?”

Bucky conveniently found his prostate, which should’ve shut him up but only led to a litany of “Fuck, fuck, fuck” from Steve. A couple more painfully slow drags of metal over the gland and Bucky had Steve begging for him. He kicked off his boxers, slicked himself up, and lined his cock up to Steve’s hole. Slowly he pushed in, cognizant that Steve wasn’t as physically prepared for him as he was impatient to get fucked. 

He watched as Steve grimaced. “Bucky,” he grated. “I’m not gonna break.”

Bucky held himself in check for another moment, despite Steve’s claim. “Jesus, Rogers. Fucking pushy ass bottom.”

Steve nodded, trying to position himself to pull Bucky’s cock further inside his body. “Mmmm, this bottom would like for you to push into my ass.”

He couldn’t help himself. Bucky laughed. Then braced the backs of Steve’s knees against the insides of his elbows and thrust forward as far as he could.

“Uhhh!” Steve shouted and Bucky panted through the onslaught of sensation.

“Better?” he rasped.

Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and smirked. “It’ll be better when you start moving.”

“Christ, can we go back to you being all spaced out and docile?”

Steve clenched around Bucky’s cock, making him jolt in surprise. All teasing aside, Steve said, “Fuck me, baby. I need you.” 

Bucky pulled almost completely out before slamming home in one thrust. Then his hips were snapping against Steve at a brutal pace.

Steve’s face went slack as his mouth fell open. 

“Yeah?” Bucky wheezed.

Steve nodded, tongue peeking out to wet his lips as Bucky drove into him.

“Did you like your surprise?”

Steve canted his hips up a little more to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “Yes, yes. You know I did,” he answered breathlessly.

He was starting to get restless, Bucky could tell. The short, sharp jerks of his hips, his fingers digging into Bucky’s back, the increased thrashing of his head against the pillow.

“Touch yourself, Stevie. I wanna watch you come all over your perfect body.”

Bucky peered down through the curtain of his hair to watch as Steve eagerly took a hold of his own cock and began jerking himself off. He could feel Steve’s channel spasming around him as Steve quickly closed in on his orgasm. Which also served to spur Bucky on.

“That’s it, baby.” Steve was sweat slick and gasping as Bucky sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit down enough to make Steve arch off the bed while streaking both of them with his come. “God, fuck!” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s chest as his own orgasm blasted through him.

Wrung out, Bucky collapsed onto Steve as he unlocked his legs from around Bucky’s waist. He felt Steve lazily skitter his fingers up and down his spine and let his body splay over Steve a little more. He could handle it, liked having Bucky’s weight pressing him into the mattress. 

They lay there, drowsy and floating for a few minutes before Steve pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s head. “I love you.”

Bucky raised his head to glance into heavily lidded summer sky eyes. “I love you too. So much.” He placed a kiss over Steve’s heart. With his ear against his chest, Bucky heard the rumble of Steve’s chuckle before it happened.

“What’s so funny?”

Steve laughed again. “God….Lindsey. She must’ve... left? Some gentlemen we are. Didn’t even walk her out.”

Bucky smiled, feeling a little guilty himself at the oversight. “That’s pretty unchivalrous of you, Rogers.” Knowing how seriously Steve took good old fashioned manners, Bucky continued. “However, I’m fairly confident she can take care of herself. Might’ve even offended her if we’d tried.”

It seemed to work since Steve wrapped his arms more tightly around Bucky and sank a little further into the bed. Then he pinched Bucky.

“Ow!” he cried, all mock indignance. He was too lazy to move much, let alone retaliate. “What the hell was that for?”

“You’re an asshole, Barnes.”

It was all Bucky could do to keep himself from nodding in agreement. “This is not news,” he conceded. “But please enlighten me as to what I’ve done to warrant the observation this time.”

He felt Steve shake his head. “Fucking Berlin,” he sighed heavily.

Bucky snorted. “You’re welcome, you dick,” he replied without any heat to the words. “See if I ever do anything nice for you ever again.”

Steve just hummed and squeezed Bucky a little tighter. 

What a fucking sap, Bucky thought. He was honest enough with himself to acknowledge he wasn’t even talking about Steve.


End file.
